


Honey (I Just Can't Get Around It Anymore)

by AnotherGallavichLove



Series: Prompts [72]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Blow Job, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 10:36:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5704516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherGallavichLove/pseuds/AnotherGallavichLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on this prompt: Ian has a crush on Mandy's brother. She lets that Ian uses Mickey's computer in his room. Ian finds some of his private photos, he starts jerk off in Mickey's bed. He doesn't notice that he is back until Mickey starts suck his dick then he rides Ian. The photos are some of these ( anothergallavichlove. tumblr. com/post/132596909715/noelfshr-shameless-au-ian-and-mickey-are and anothergallavichlove. tumblr. com/post/133638227380/noelfshr-shameless-au-ian-and-mickey-are)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honey (I Just Can't Get Around It Anymore)

Ian and Mandy had been best friends for a long time - like several years long. It had always been that kind of friendship that took some hits and broke for a while, but they would always come back to each other. Almost like an on again, off again relationship, only not as unhealthy.

 

It was a little over a year after they became friends that Ian had first met Mickey, Mandy’s brother. She had talked about him in passing before, just as she talked about Iggy and her other brothers, so Ian didn’t think much of it when she said that Mickey was coming home from college. Ian had kind of been surprised that one of the Milkovich’s had decided to go, most of the people in the family had zero interest in school, but Ian guessed that Mickey was the exception.

 

And what a fucking exception he was. It had to be almost three years ago, but Ian still remembered the first time he had ever laid eyes on Mickey Milkovich. Ian and Mandy had been sitting on the couch, and Mickey had walked out of his room, throwing a ’Hey’ over his shoulder.

 

Mandy had been forced to physically shake Ian to regain his attention even whole minutes after Mickey had slammed the front door closed behind him. She had thought that it was weird, obviously, but as far as Ian knew, she had no idea that he was crushing on her brother, even years after that day.

 

Ian and Mickey weren’t really friends, sure they played video games sometimes, but it was always together with Iggy or Mandy, sometimes both. They didn’t really talk, mostly because Ian just could not physically trust his tongue to work with him in front of the guy.

 

He was so far from Ian’s ’type’ as you could possibly come, but so fucking hot. Mickey was at least half a head shorter than Ian, which Ian assumed that he liked mostly because Mickey was almost five years older than him, and it made him slightly less intimidating. The blue eyes sliced into Ian’s in the best possible way, even though it was rare for the two to make eye contact at all.

 

Mickey was rarely home from college, but that didn’t stop Ian from thinking about him. Once in a while it was completely innocent, and images of his smile would take up Ian’s brain, his soft lips.

 

Other times, Ian would imagine those short, muscular legs wrapped around his waist as he pounded into that perfect ass, watching Mickey squirm and scream out in pleasure underneath him, or maybe Ian would rather he bite his neck to stifle the noises - he couldn’t decide.

 

Whenever Ian got too deep into one of his fantasies, he would cut them short and pull himself out of it. He shouldn’t be thinking of Mickey in that way, Mickey was straight, it would only cause trouble for himself. At least, Ian assumed that he was straight, Mandy had never mentioned anything else - not that Ian had ever asked, that would just reveal his crush, something he would rather keep hidden.

 

And in any case, even if Mickey did happen to be gay - which Ian highly doubted, by the way - the chance that he would ever want a guy like Ian was minimal. Sure, Ian was good looking, he knew that. But he was still young, and Mickey’s little sister’s best friend. Mickey would probably label him as a second little brother if anything, which would be incredibly awkward. At least, that’s what Ian told himself to try to keep from just jumping his bones.

 

  
The day that Ian’s entire world was turned upside down was a sunday. He and Mandy were sitting at the Milkovich kitchen table, squinting over math equations. Ian’s focus was even more terrible than usual, though, the reason being that a couple of hours earlier, Mandy had in passing mentioned that Mickey was coming home for summer break.

 

It was pathetic, really, how the simple mention of his name could completely throw him off track, fuck, in three years, they had probably spoken less than a couple hundred words to each other.

 

Mandy sighed when Ian’s phone beeped, straightening her back as she waited for him to get it so that they could continue.

 

”Sorry” Ian mumbled regretfully, slipping the old, beaten up iphone three out of his pocket to look at the screen. ”Fuck, it’s Lip. I need to mail him something, you have a computer I can use?” Mandy nodded.

  
”There’s one in Mickey’s room, no one ever uses it. I need a break anyway” She explained, noisily slamming the notebook together.

 

”Thanks” Ian nodded, getting up and walking past the couch to where he knew Mickey’s room was. The door closed behind him and he spotted the computer on the bed. Ian sat down on the thin covers and pulled open his email, sending Lip the article without a problem.

 

As he was getting ready to turn the computer off again, though, his thumb slipped and he accidentally opened up a folder labeled ’Mickxxx’ It did cross Ian’s mind to just close it and walk back out into the livingroom, but before he could go through with that plan, several pictures showed up on the screen.

 

For a second, he just thought it was porn, which wouldn’t have been a big deal, but pretty soon after that, he clicked on one of them and realized that it wasn’t just porn. In fact, it was pictures of Mickey.

 

”Holy fuck” Ian sighed, his voice barely audible as his eyes focused on a picture, a selfie taken from pretty high up. Mickey’s mouth was in it, his teeth biting his lip, but that was it for the face. The rest of the picture was filled with his naked body in all its glory, cock standing up for attention.

 

Ian could immediately feel his own grow inside of his jeans, and he powerlessly clicked over to the next one. This one was almost even better, because it was of nothing but his perfect fucking ass. From what Ian could tell, he was laying on the bed, fingering himself, three fingers inside. Lube looked as if it was everywhere, and it made his skin shiny, even more beautiful than the pale flesh already was.

 

”Fuck” The whispered word tumbled out in between Ian’s lips again, and he put the computer aside for a second as he laid down and undid his jeans, slipping them down a bit along with his boxers. He knew that he shouldn’t be doing this, any of it. He shouldn’t be looking at the pictures, he shouldn’t be jerking off to them, certainly not in this house and especially not in his bed. Fuck, he shouldn’t even be crushing on Mickey to begin with, but he couldn’t fucking help it.

 

Ian had been attracted to him for years, and now here he was, having access to incredibly explicit pictures of him, and his naked body was almost better than Ian ever could have imagined.

 

So he just couldn’t physically stop himself as he wrapped a strong hand around his cock, eyes on another picture, imagining that his cock was inside of that perfect ass, muscles cramping, Mickey gasping for breath as he pounded into him. It would be nothing short of perfect, Ian was sure.

 

Soon, Ian closed his eyes, keeping the imagine of Mickey’s perfect ass fresh in his memory as he leaned his head back into the mattress, teeth digging into his bottom lip, his hand tightnig and loosening at just the right time, quiet moans wanting out of his throat.

 

He swiped his thumb over the tip, spreading the precome down the shaft to make the feeling slicker, better. Ian’s brows furrowed as he sped up, wishing so very badly that he could actually have Mickey here. He was completely gone, in a haze in between reality and the unreachable dream of fucking Mickey Milkovich.

 

”Fuck, Mick. Just like that”

 

Ian sped up even more, and he was so completely gone that he didn’t even notice the second presence in the room before a strong hand wrapped around his own, slowing his movements.

 

”What the fuck?” Ian gasped, body filling with complete and utter mortification when he saw who the hand belonged to. Mickey fucking Milkovich, if the sparks traveling all the way up to his spine was any indication. ”Fuck, I’m sorr - ” He cut himself off, brows furrowing when he noticed that Mickey was completely naked. He must have been observing Ian for a while.

 

Ian was too horny and too close to let his mind spin and spin over the fact that he was finally going to have Mickey, instead he just shut that part of himself off and let things happen. Mickey lifted Ian’s hand off of his cock and let go of it in order to tug his jeans and boxers down to join his own on the floor. He climbed up onto the bed, folding his legs, blinking up at his crush as he wrapped his own hand around Ian’s nine inch cock, jerking it steadily.

 

Ian gasped at the touch, their eyes slicing into one another’s for another second before Mickey tore the eye contact and blinked down at the cock in his hand, slowing his movements to dip his head and finally wrap his lips around the tip, the salty taste of the precome coating his tongue.

 

”Fuck” Ian’s eyes wanted to flutter closed in pleasure, but he forced himself to keep them open, scared that if he closed them, Mickey would pop like a balloon and disappear. This surely felt like a dream, he had wanted this for so fucking long. But somewhere, deep inside of Ian’s sex filled head, he knew that it wasn’t. This wasn’t a dream, this was so much better. Reality.

 

Mickey started bobbing his head up and down Ian’s cock, swirling his skilled tongue over the tip whenever he got the chance. Ian’s entire body was thrumming, his heart beating into his throat, and finally, he lost the fight to his eyes, the lids fluttering closed.

 

His hand subconsciously flew to the black hair, tugging at the roots, urging his crush on. Mickey hummed at the feeling, the vibrations traveling down Ian’s cock, making him buck his hips, the tip of his cock brushing against the back of Mickey’s throat.

 

Mickey took it like an expert, fighting his gag reflex, forcing himself to stay calm, breathing through his nose.

 

”Fuck, fuck, fuck” Ian quietly chanted the word over and over, eyes clenched shut, and Mickey assumed that that was a clue he was getting closer to the edge, so he stopped his movements and pulled off, saliva and precome smeared over his lips.

 

Ian opened his eyes, but before he could whine about the loss, he was distracted by Mickey crawling up the bed and swinging his leg over Ian’s body, straddling his torso. Their eyes connected for a second, and Ian was at a complete loss of words at how fucking amazing he looked, like Ian’s personal fucking Adonis or some shit.

 

”Found my pictures?” Mickey’s voice was rough, laced with pleasure already. Ian hummed, some sudden burst of confidence allowing him to run his palms up Mickey’s perfect thighs, eyes focusing on his leaking erection.

 

”Look even better now” Mickey smirked down at him, and then placed his hands onto Ian’s V-line, sliding them upwards, underneath his shirt without breaking their eyecontact. Ian grinned and crossed his arms, grabbing the cotton and pulling it over his head, throwing the piece of clothing to the side.

 

While that was happening, Mickey had leaned over to grab the lube from the nightstand. Once he had two of his fingers prepared, he lifted himself up a little bit and reached back, sinking them both into his hole without much problem. He was still a little loose from the dildo he had used last night. Maybe now late night masturbation sessions with images of Ian Gallagher floating throughout his head would become a less regular thing. Or maybe they wouldn’t. Either way.

 

Mickey tilted his head back, eyes fluttering closed as he scissored his fingers, getting himself good and ready to take Ian’s cock. Small moans spilled out from between his lips when Ian’s hands were back on his thighs, sliding up to his waist and then back down again, deliberately avoiding the area that was most begging for his hand.

 

”You look so fucking good” Ian spoke, voice rough, gravely. ”You’re so hot, fuck” A dark whine escaped Mickey’s mouth at the words and he opened his eyes, slipping the fingers out of himself and wiping them lazily on the covers, getting rid of some of the lube before he reached for the condom he had laid out.

 

Ian sucked in a breath as Mickey ripped the package open, spitting out the small piece and rolling the rubber onto his rock hard cock, a firm, perfect grip getting it there. Mickey quickly put some more lube onto the length before he straightened his back and looked at Ian again.

 

Ian’s tongue darted out to wet his lips in anticipation, Mickey placing his left hand onto his flushed chest as grabbed a hold of Ian’s cock with his right one, putting it against his entrance. Ian gasped when the very tip slid inside, and Mickey placed both of his hands onto his chest to steady himself. Their eyes were still glued to each other’s, but as Mickey sank down, his ass perfectly swallowing Ian’s cock, that was over with.

 

The pleasure was way too much, their moans filling the air, Mickey’s teeth digging into his bottom lip, hands clenching into fists as Ian’s cock bottomed out. Ian’s heart was thrumming against his ribcage, his hands kneading the pale, perfect flesh of Mickey’s thighs as they both adjusted to the feeling of being connected this way.

 

Mickey was all but a virgin, but Ian’s cock was so much bigger than anything he had ever felt inside of him before, that combined with the sparks shooting up his spine was more than enough to make his head spin.

 

Ian could feel every single ridge of Mickey’s inner walls, his muscles clenching and unclencing around his cock. His grip tightened on his thighs, and Mickey let out a small noise of appreciation, right as he tilted his head back again, lifting himself off of Ian and then sinking back down, groaning as he repeated the action.

 

Ian’s breathing patern was unstable, his stomach knotting up in the best fucking way as Mickey kept riding him, picking up the pace with every thrust until finally, he was fucking himself on Ian’s cock like there was no fucking tomorrow, fists clenching together on Ian’s torso, short nails leaving red marks, moans tumbling out from in between both pairs of lips.

 

Ian tilted his head back into the mattress, sliding his hands up Mickey’s body, feeling the perfect, soft, pale skin under his palms, wondering why the fuck they hadn’t been doing this for the past three years.

 

Mickey’s thighs soon started aching in that delicious way that only riding a cock into complete oblivion could make them. Their entire bodies throbbed and thrummed in pleasure, a thin layer of sweat building up on their skin.

 

”You feel so fucking good” Ian’s voice tore through Mickey’s hazey mind, and he grinned, chuckling tiredly, his eyes still closed as he kept riding him fast, bringing them both closer and closer to the edge.

 

Ian groaned, opening his eyes. Mickey was fucking beautiful, head tilted back, eyes closed, cock bobbing with every movement, smearing some of the precome onto his stomach. Mickey looked so fucking amazing, but he thirsted for some kind of control.

 

Ian sat up, wrapping his arms tightly around Mickey’s waist, lifting him up and then helping him slam back down onto his cock even harder.

 

”Oh fuck!” The loud yell that would surely alert his sister to what they were doing in here was out of Mickey’s mouth before he could do anything about it, he was way too far gone to give a shit, though. Because with this angle, Ian’s cock slammed against his prostate with ever single stab into him and it was making him completely fall apart under his touch.

 

Mickey’s arms wrapped around Ian’s neck, tugging at the red strands of hair, the couple melting into one as they rode closer and closer to their highs. Soon, Mickey just gave up and let Ian do all the work, lifting his body and then pushing it down onto his cock again, his lips resting against the sweaty skin stretched over Mickey’s collarbone.

 

”So fucking close” Mickey hiccuped, tugging even harder at Ian’s hair, his breath fanning his shoulder. Ian hummed in agreement, and without much of a warning, Mickey lifted his head, pushing Ian’s face out of his shoulder and slamming their lips together, right as they both shot their loads, Mickey having some help from the fact that their chests had been trapping his cock, rubbing up and down.

 

Ian’s entire body lit on fire, his fingertips digging into Mickey’s back as he filled the condom, his tongue dancing against Mickey’s, both pairs of eyes closed. Mickey stayed seated on Ian’s cock as they throbbed and shook through their highs, lips helplessly working against each other, the kiss so deep and passionate that they probably looked like cannibals or some shit.

 

Once they were finished, Ian fell back, Mickey following him, his cock still inside of him. Mickey slid his hands forwards to cup Ian’s face, trying to deepen the kiss even further, his thumbs resting against his chin as it slowed down ever so slightly, became more soft, more… loving.

 

Soon, they pulled apart, their foreheads still leaned together, small, happy chuckles escaping their lips. Mickey lifted his body a little bit, and Ian eased his cock out, both of them wincing at the feeling. Once the condom was tied off and thrown to the side, Mickey laid down more comfortably onto Ian’s chest, swinging a leg over, putting it in between his.

 

Ian hummed, wrapping his arms around Mickey’s body, tugging him closer and dropping a kiss to the black hair without thinking much of it.

 

”Never took you for a cuddler” Ian spoke after a beat, and Mickey hummed, eyelids starting to grow heavy.

 

”You’re fucking comfortable” Ian chuckled lowly, his fingertips rubbing soft, steady circles on his waist.

 

”So you’re gonna cling to me like an octopus all night?” At that, Mickey lifted his head, looking down into the green eyes.

 

”You got a problem with that?” Ian grinned, shaking his head and placing his right hand on the back of Mickey’s neck, tugging him down for another, deep, searing, perfect kiss.

 

”Never”


End file.
